Preliminary spectra for Co(II) metallothionein (Mt) were obtained as described by M. Vasak and J. H. R. Kagi (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 78, 6709-6713, 1981). Future experiments with mixed metals are planned for 1998. The binding of metals in Mt is of considerable interest in view of its involvement of metabolism, homeostasis, and detoxification of metals. This is ongoing work. Previously we published on the formation of an ON-Fe-Mt complex (Kennedy, et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 196, 632-635, 1993). These preliminary studies may lead to new novel mixed metal Mts.[unreadable]